


The Cat and the Cream

by NightmareWalker



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Doesn't Understand Colloquialisms, F/F, I'm Going to Hell, Oblivious Kara, Oh My God, Smut, Squirting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 11:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17466665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareWalker/pseuds/NightmareWalker
Summary: In which Kara still doesn't understand many of Earth's sayings, but it all ends in the Best Way, all thanks to one persistent Luthor.





	The Cat and the Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, y'all! First foray into the Supergirl fandom, though I've been here since the beginning. I stopped watching at the end of S3, but I'm always on board for some lady-lovin'! 
> 
> Enjoy the sin, and keep your eyes out for more!
> 
> Read on!

    Lena groaned and rubbed her temples, staring down the teetering stack of files still left on her desk with frustration.  She leaned back in her chair, letting the soft back take her weight as she stared at the ceiling of her office and blinked her tired, strained eyes.  She thought yearningly of her bed; the heavy comforter, silky sheets, and the mountain of pillows she liked to bury herself amongst on the rare days she didn’t go into work.  

Her thoughts drifted to those odd mornings she would sleep in; the luxury of not waking up before dawn, of just drifting half-asleep until the sunlight came through her windows and landed on her bed.  The way she could let her hands drift over her skin, re-acclimating her body to her own touch after too many nights falling exhausted into bed and waking up to her alarm.  A slow curl of heat at the base of her spine made her groan again, and Lena muttered under her breath as she stared at the paperwork with vitriol.  

She considered abandoning it in favor of falling into bed before midnight, just so she could relax for ten minutes before succumbing to the ever-present exhaustion that pulled at her limbs, but then considered how much earlier she would have to get up to finish the work the next morning.  “Fucking damn it,” she cursed, flexing her aching hand as she opened a file in front of her and settled in for a long night.

An hour later, Lena was surprised as her cell began vibrating on the desk and picked it up without looking at the screen.  “Luthor.”

“Lena?  Hi?”

“Oh, Kara, I…I’m sorry.”  Lena sighed and squeezed her eyes shut, fighting back the headache that had made itself at home behind her left temple some time ago.  “I’m just…out of sorts, I apologize.”

“Are you…still working?”  

Kara’s voice was unusually hesitant, and Lena winced as she felt guilt creep up the back of her neck.  “It’s been a long day.  The Board decided that L-Corp needs some new policies in place to safeguard their precious stocks, so I’ve spent the last…six hours trying to sift through their shit.”  The silence on the other end of the line was heavy and Lena shifted in her chair.  “Kara?”

“I’m…sorry?  That doesn’t sound very fun…or sanitary.”  

It took a long moment for Lena to follow Kara’s thought process, and then she laughed tiredly while she wrinkled her nose.  “I meant,” she said with amusement coloring her tone, “that I’ve had to look really closely at the wording of their proposal, because those stodgy old men and women will take whatever they can get if I let them.”

“ _Oh_.”  

Kara chuckled in relief and Lena found herself smiling at the sound.  “What were you calling about?  We aren’t supposed to be doing anything tonight, are we?”

“Oh, no, no!  I just…heard – ah, I thought – you might be having a hard day and, and I thought you might like a visit?  Or not – you know, I could just let you get back to work, but you get those stress headaches and I know that distracting you works sometimes, but you already said you’re going to be there for a long time so you might want to-”

“Kara, _breathe._ ”  

There was the click of teeth, then an exaggerated inhale.  “Sorry.”

“It’s fine, I like listening to you ramble,” Lena said affectionately.  She leaned back into her chair and shut her eyes, listening to Kara breathe on the other end of the line.  “How was your day?”

“Mine?  Oh, you know, not much to report.  I mean, besides reporting, but that’s – you know, my _job_ , so…yeah.  Nope, nothing weird or unusual or anything.  Just, me?”  

A smile played on Lena’s lips as Kara grew audibly flustered and she felt that same warm curl of heat slide down her spine like liquid fire as Kara groaned.  “Well, I happen to think just you is extremely interesting, Miss Danvers.”

“I – I – you do?”

“Mhm.”  Lena bit her lip as her fingers danced across her thigh over her skirt.  “I would love to pick your brain some day, just to see what makes you, well, you.”  

There was an alarmed noise, and a loud crack that made Lena wince.  She pulled her cell away from her ear and saw the call had been disconnected and, with a confused look, set it down on her desk again.  She slowly returned to her work, unable to completely immerse herself in the documents because she kept glancing at her cell’s dark screen every few minutes, and the stubborn curl of arousal refused to dissipate completely.  

With a frustrated huff, she abandoned the papers nearly half an hour later, completely unwilling to stare at the dry words for another minute when she could feel her eyes crossing and her underwear was sticking uncomfortably to herself.  She pushed herself away from her desk and left her office at almost eleven o’clock, leaning tiredly against the glass wall of the elevator and sliding into the back seat of her town car with a welcome sigh.  The removal of her heels was nearly orgasmic and she massaged her aching arches as the city flashed by, looking out at the Friday night couples heading to bars and clubs and dinner with a little twinge of want in her chest.  She thanked her driver when she was deposited at the front door of the building she lived in and tipped her head at the doorman, who offered a quiet, “Miss Luthor,” and opened the door for her.  

Lena slid her key into the lock of her penthouse apartment and dropped her purse by the door once she was locked inside, likewise abandoning her heels where they fell.  She bypassed the living room and kitchen, making a beeline for her room and bed, which she fell face-first onto with a welcome moan.  Wriggling halfheartedly, Lena managed to shimmy out of her skirt and unbuttoned her blouse enough to yank it over her head.  Her bra was thankfully discarded and she flopped back into the pillows as she gently massaged the underside of her breast, where the underwire had pressed into her skin for over sixteen hours.  She didn’t bother to get beneath the covers, favoring the cool air over her warm skin as her eyes drifted shut, and Lena fell asleep with Kara’s flustered words in her ears and a faint smile on her lips.

~~~~~~

With a loud, discontent moan, Lena turned away from the light streaming in through her open windows and buried her face amongst her pillows.  A few minutes later, her phone vibrated obnoxiously from somewhere nearby and she muttered darkly as she heaved herself out of the cocoon she had created in the middle of the night, stumbling across her room to her skirt which was laying in a crumpled heap near her door.  “What,” she barked hoarsely, scrubbing at her face as she struggled to wake up.  

“Miss Luthor?”

“Jess… fuck, I’m sorry.  What do you need?”

“Nothing, presently.  Are…you okay?”  

Lena sighed and leaned against the wall, feeling goosebumps race up and down her back as her bare skin touched the cool surface.  “Not enough sleep, I’m afraid.  I feel like I’ve been plowed by a truck…or Supergirl.”  

There was a contemplative hum on the other end of the line and Jess asked hesitantly, “Would you, perhaps, like for me to make excuses for you today?  You only have two major meetings which could be moved to the beginning of next week, and I can certainly take care of your backlog of paperwork today.”

“Jess, I couldn’t possibly ask-”

“It’s a good thing I’m offering then, isn’t it?”  

Lena snorted inelegantly as she eyed her bed.  “I suppose it is.  Very well, Jess.  I’ll see you Monday, then?”

“Of course, Miss Luthor.”

“And Jess?”

“Yes?”

“…thank you.”  

There was a pause, and then Jess’s voice softly said, “You’re very welcome, Lena.  Have a good weekend.”  She disconnected the call and Lena set her phone on her dresser, then launched herself onto her bed and rolled across the covers before burrowing beneath them and snuggling into the lingering warmth.  

She fell asleep to the rising sun slowly drifting across her duvet and woke up several hours later feeling significantly more rested; the full body stretch felt heavenly and the lack of a headache was near miraculous.  With a content hum, Lena flopped back into her pillows, thinking about just laying in bed for the rest of the day.  As her fingers scratched idly across her stomach, her thoughts turned inward and she was surprised by the tendril of arousal curling lazily at the base of her spine.  Biting her lip, Lena scratched a line from sternum to hip, inhaling deeply and arching her back into the sensation.  Her idle hand palmed a breast as her other made lazy circles on her pelvic bone, inching closer to her clenching sex with each pass until she was ghosting her fingertips across trimmed hair.

Slowly now.

Lena took her time, savoring the gradual rise of her arousal with each teasing pass across her clit and the way her skin tingled and quivered.  She gasped when her fingertip slipped just inside, just a moment, before swiping up to her clit again and began to make more focused circles.  She kicked the covers away as she grew warm, feeling her dewy skin prickle in the coolness of her bedroom and the warm sunbeams cut across her skin.  Her breaths came quicker, breasts heaving as her fingers slipped across slick skin and her clit twitched tellingly.  A whimper escaped her throat when she pulled her fingers away from her clit and she arched her back, pressing her toes into the duvet.  

Lena slid two fingers inside her cunt and just felt the way her muscles clenched greedily around her digits for a moment.  She slid her index and middle fingers from her free hand into her mouth and then began roughly circling her clit again, building herself up more quickly until she was quivering and her legs were shifting restlessly on top of her duvet.  With a quick slide of her fingers, her orgasm tore through her, leaving her breathless and trembling.  She made slow passes over her clit to draw the feeling out, trembling with aftershocks until she simply laid amongst the tangled remains of her bedding with two fingers inside her twitching sex and her other hand tracing mindless patterns on her abdomen.  

She was nodding off again when her cellphone vibrated and she dragged herself out of bed, thinking Jess might have had an emergency she needed Lena to address.  Lena was happily surprised to find Kara had texted her, asking if she wanted to get lunch soon, and Lena quickly responded that she would meet her friend at a nearby café at eleven.  When she set her phone down, Lena turned her attention to her closet and considered what to wear.  A thought crossed her mind and she smirked deviously, sliding her wet underwear down her hips and striding naked into her bathroom to shower.

~~~~~~

Lena was sitting at a booth inside the café, stirring a mug of coffee and frequently checking the door each time it swung open as she waited for Kara to arrive.  She dumped a packet of sugar into the mug and took a sip, wrinkling her nose at the taste, and opened another sachet just as the door jingled again and Kara strode through the door.  Lena stood just as Kara started looking around, waving her hand to get her attention.  Kara smiled sunnily as she walked over, freezing when she realized what Lena was wearing, and Lena smirked inwardly even as she tipped her head to the side in feigned confusion.  

“Kara, is something wrong?”

“Uhm, I – no, of course not!  I just – eh, _hi_ , you’re stunning and I’m leaving now!”  Kara flushed beet red and did a quick about-face, prompting Lena to laugh and reach out to snag her arm.  

She hauled Kara into the booth, sitting across from her and pinning her in place with a lifted eyebrow.  “Good morning to you, too, Kara,” she said dryly.  

Kara did her best impersonation of a goldfish for several long seconds, blue eyes still cataloguing Lena’s clothes, and Lena felt a swell of pride at her chosen ensemble.  Ripped black skinny jeans paired with some old combat boots, a band tee, and a paint spattered flannel, all topped with her spare glasses and riotous waves of hair cascading over her shoulders, Lena was the epitome of lazy comfort and she knew just how good she looked.  She preened under Kara’s gobsmacked expression for another moment and then slowly reached across the table to close Kara’s mouth.  

Letting her fingers linger on the line of her jaw, Lena smiled lopsidedly and pushed the mug of coffee toward her.  “Drink up, Kara.”  

Kara mechanically took a sip of the coffee and her shoulders relaxed minutely.  After another sip, she set the mug down and licked her lips, fighting a blush that covered her cheeks and slowly inched down her throat.  “Hi, Lena,” she said bashfully.  “Didn’t you have some super important meeting today?”  

Lena hummed as she waved down their waiter and asked for another coffee.  “Jess rescheduled.  As of this morning, I’m a free woman until Monday.”  

A stunned silence filled the space between them as Kara’s eyebrows disappeared into her hairline.  “You – you – who are you and what have you done with Lena Luthor?”  

Lena laughed joyously and took a sip of the coffee that had just been set on the table, eyes twinkling over the rim.  “I know; it’s scandalous, isn’t it!  Three whole days!  I might just go crazy with the lack of activity, but I’m going to try my best to become one with my bed in the meantime.”  

The crinkle made its appearance on Kara’s face as her head tipped to the side in confusion.  “I would be concerned if you managed to merge with your mattress, Lena.  Maybe you should consider buying a new one if yours is so worn out.”  

Lena chuckled with bemused affection and shook her head.  “I meant that I don’t plan on leaving my bed unless it’s for food or the bathroom, darling.”  Kara flushed again and Lena bit her lip.  Kara’s eyes locked onto the motion and her hands clenched around the mug.  Lena felt the same slow curl of heat in her abdomen from earlier in the morning and her eyes flashed.  “As a matter of fact,” she said huskily, “it would be even better if I could get someone to join me this weekend.  Scratch an itch, you know?”  

She was interrupted by the arrival of their waiter, asking if they had decided on food.  Lena ordered a sandwich and watched Kara stutter out her obscene order, silently reminding herself to pay the bill.  When he left again, Lena cocked her brow leadingly at Kara and she flushed delightfully pink beneath her tan.  “Well…ya know – I mean…I have two hands…”  

Lena felt her heart leap in her chest and leaned into the edge of the table.  “I hadn’t noticed.”  

Kara lifted her hands from beneath the table and did a little jazz hands impression, showcasing her blunt digits and wiggling them.  “Perfectly functional, last I checked.”

“And how often do you check their functionality?”

“I, well, every day?”  Kara’s nose wrinkled with her smile and Lena’s arousal flared.  She almost groaned out loud, would have if not for the other café-goers surrounding them.  She settled for clenching her thighs together beneath the table to try and stave off the worst of it.  “I mean, sometimes a couple times a day if it’s been a long one or stressful.”  Lena groaned lowly and Kara gave her a strange look.  “Are you alright, Lena?”

“I’m fine,” she said breathlessly.  “Just – I would love for you to scratch that itch _now_.”  Kara made a move to get out of her seat and Lena pinned her with a look.  “Not actually now, though I’ll keep that in mind.  How about you come by my apartment tonight, say seven o’clock?”

“Oh…kay?”  Kara opened her mouth to say something else just as their food arrived and her attention was diverted to the mountain of plates between them.  Lena watched with affection as Kara systematically devoured every scrap of food, and then stole some from Lena when she was full.  She flashed her card at the waiter when he reappeared and, over Kara’s protests, paid their bill with a sizeable tip on top of it.  

As they left the café, arm in arm, Lena squeezed Kara’s wrist and leaned into her sturdy warmth.  “I can’t wait for tonight,” she said against Kara’s shoulder.  

“Me either.”

~~~~~~

Lena triple checked her image in the mirror in her bedroom a few minutes before Kara was supposed to arrive, leaning in to check her eyeliner, and then brushed nonexistent lint from her well loved NCU hoodie.  Sporting running shorts and bare feet, she would normally feel frumpy and avoid people at all costs, but she knew from experience the way that Kara’s eyes would widen and intently take her in from top to bottom, leaving Lena feeling breathless and tingly without Kara even stepping through the door.  Her thighs trembled at the thought of the impending evening and she jumped when her doorbell rang, skidding into her living room quickly and taking a couple deep breaths at the door before pulling it open.  Kara immediately paused with her mouth open to speak and her eyes swept over Lena’s body, leaving her feeling gloriously possessed, before sweeping in to hold her tightly.  Lena’s arms wound around her waist and her fingers splayed up across her shoulders, feeling tightly coiled muscle beneath the fitted sweater Kara was wearing.  

“Hi.”

“Evening, Lena.”  

Lena tucked her head beneath Kara’s chin, enjoying the feeling of being small and protected within her arms, and squeezed as tightly as she could before releasing Kara and taking her hand to lead her into her apartment.  They sat on stools in the kitchen, talking about their days while sipping wine, and Lena was laughing about something Kara said about James when Kara set her wine glass down and fiddled with her glasses nervously.  

“Lena, I have a question.”

“Yes?”

“After we had lunch, I…was confused.  About something you said.  I called Alex on my way back to Catco and – she said to talk to you, after a lot of groaning and muttering about inappropriate questions and clueless sisters and please tell me what you meant by an itch being scratched!  Because I still don’t know why you would wait seven hours to scratch an itch when you could just do it then and feel better right away!”  

Kara looked genuinely anxious as she asked and Lena opened her mouth, then shut it, then pursed her lips in confusion.  “Kara…what did you think I was talking about,” she asked slowly.

“A…physical itch?  I know – people get them, I just-”  

Kara made a helpless noise in her throat and Lena died a little inside, feeling the warm flutter in her stomach curdle with embarrassment.  She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and looked down at the floor, twisting a ring around her finger as she struggled to think of a reply.  She finally decided that the truth was the best option considering the circumstances and chewed on her lip for a moment as she struggled to align her thoughts.  “I…Kara, you don’t understand colloquialisms sometimes, do you?”

“Oh yeah, all the time, actually!  Alex says I’m more dense than a neutron star when it comes to them, unless they’ve been explained to me, and even then they still don’t always make sense.”

“…I was afraid you would say that.”  

Lena deflated, morosely playing with the stem of her wine glass until Kara gently grasped her hand and tugged it into her lap, playing with her fingers while she searched Lena’s eyes.  “Did I do something wrong,” she asked.  

“ _No_ , no, God no, Kara!  I was – it was my fault, completely; I shouldn’t have assumed you would just _get_ what I was hinting at, it was on me to make sure you understood-”

“Why don’t you try again now?  Maybe more straight forward?”  Kara squeezed Lena’s hand reassuringly.  Her smile was disarming and her eyes warm behind the lens of her glasses.  Lena felt her heart jolt at the sight and sighed again.  

“Okay.  You know my job leaves me with almost no social life.”  Kara nodded.  “Because of that, I also don’t get many chances to – meet people.  I know, I meet dozens of people every week, but they all want something from me; money, a place on my arm, my body…it’s hard for me to meet someone who just-”

“Sees you.”  

Lena nodded.  “You do,” she admitted in a quiet voice.  “You see so much of me, and it scares me a little sometimes, but _God_ , Kara, I love it, too.  How I can be comfortable in my frumpy clothes,” smiling at Kara’s disbelieving snort, “and you won’t say anything, and I don’t even have to ask for a hug before you’ve given it to me and – I guess, I just got so used to you anticipating everything I need…”  She dropped off uncertainly, drawn back by Kara’s thumb drawing circles on the back of her hand.  

“Keep going.”

“I – I miss sex.”  She put it out there bluntly, letting the words sit between them for a moment, then stumbled on under Kara’s wide-eyed gaze.  “I’m too tired to even get myself off most nights, let alone get someone into my bed.  Between staying home today, telling myself not to go in at all this weekend, and you being there, I guess my brain just thought – I just thought…”

“I might wind up in your bed?”  Kara concluded quietly.  “Lena, I-”

“I don’t _expect_ you to, not now.  I won’t pressure you, Kara, and I’m sorry I even brought it up today.  Truly, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, and we can just pretend I never ev-”

“What if I don’t want to pretend,” Kara interrupted.  Lena’s mouth audibly snapped shut and Kara continued in a rush of words.  “You’re beautiful, I’d have to be blind to not see that, and even then – Lena, just because I didn’t understand what you were asking doesn’t mean I don’t want it.”  Without another word, she leaned in and caught Lena’s lips in a kiss, reigniting the flame that had been smoldering in Lena’s belly.  Someone moaned, then fingers were twisting through hair and catching on clothes and scraping over skin.  

Lena was suddenly lifted into Kara’s arms and wrapped her legs around her waist, squeezing tightly as Kara’s hands curled around her backside possessively.  She laid her lips and teeth on the cord of muscle over Kara’s neck, nipping and mouthing at the tempting patch of skin as Kara tumbled into her bedroom and unceremoniously dropped her on the bed.  She barely had a chance to catch her breath before Kara was tugging her hoodie over her head and dropping to her knees to kiss her again.  Her fingers wandered up and down Lena’s thighs, dancing over her hips and belly and eventually ended up cupping her breasts.  Lena sighed happily as palms covered her nipples, pushing them further into her grasp and whined when Kara froze.  

“Lena?”

“ _Kara._ ”

“You have – you…those-”  

Kara moaned helplessly and ducked her head down to take a nipple in her mouth, pulling on the small steel bar that pierced Lena’s skin.  Lena moaned loudly, tangling her fingers through Kara’s hair and holding her there as she nipped and sucked.  Her other hand was gently twisting the bar, coaxing filthy sounds from Lena’s mouth, and she smiled around a mouthful of skin at one particularly loud sound.  “You’re stunning, Lena.”

“Jesus, Kara, just – keep _going._ ”  Lena forcefully pulled Kara’s head back toward her chest and fell backwards at the same time, giggling as Kara scrambled to keep her nipple in her mouth and ended up straddling her waist.  She lost herself in sensation as Kara took her time, learning the right amount of pressure to drive her out of her mind without leaving the soft curve of her breasts.  Lena’s hips stuttered with a particularly harsh pull, grinding up against Kara’s pelvic bone and she was suddenly frustrated with the amount of clothing still between them.  “ _Off_.”

Kara immediately lifted herself with concern in her eyes and made a move to get off Lena.  Lena made a frustrated noise, dragging her down for a hard kiss, and then pushed her back again so she could shove her hands into the space between her pants and shirt and yank the top out of their neat tuck.  She heard seams give way as she hauled the button down over Kara’s head, but couldn’t honestly be bothered to care when she was faced with miles of unblemished, well-sculpted skin.  She went next for Kara’s bra, throwing it away as she enthusiastically turned her attention to Kara’s smaller, high breasts.  

With a delicate kiss to the point of each one, she framed Kara’s jaw between her hands and pulled her in for a kiss, whining as spit made them slide easily together.  “Fuck, that feels _great._ ”  She arched her back further, enjoying the scrape of skin over skin and the way the bars piercing her nipples increased the sensation, then rolled them abruptly so she was kneeling between Kara’s legs.  

“As attractive as those pants are on you, I want them _gone_.”  She went for the button as Kara lifted her hips and helpfully shimmied out of them, leaving them in a pile on the floor while they tangled together again.  Kara lifted her lips to Lena’s throat, attaching her mouth to the skin there and sucking a bruise into the skin while Lena gasped and rolled her hips against the jut of her hip.  She planted her hands on either side of Kara’s head, arms trembling as Kara’s hands splayed across her back and scratched down toward the base of her spine.  

Her hips dipped again when she hit the small of her back and Kara pulled her mouth away from her throat, smirking with approval at the mark Lena could feel on her skin.  “The color red looks lovely on your skin,” she murmured.  Her hands slipped down further and cupped her backside, pulling her flush against Kara’s hips, and Lena cried out.  Kara slid her fingers beneath the band of her shorts, dragging short nails over her skin.  “I want to see you come apart on my tongue.”

“God, _fuck_ , you can’t just _say that._ ”

“Why not?”  Kara nipped at Lena’s breast that was swaying over her mouth as Lena rolled her hips and grasped the headboard desperately.  “It’s the truth, and I can see the stain you’ve left on your clothes.”  Without warning, one of Kara’s hands was cupping Lena over her shorts.  

Lena whimpered and felt her cunt clench greedily at the hint of pressure; the warmth of Kara’s hand and the continued motion of her hips only driving her further.  “Kara, Kara, please, I want-”  

Kara reached into her shorts and slid the pads of her fingers over her clit, silencing any coherent noises Lena might have made as she pitched forward, barely catching herself with her hands gripping the headboard before she landed on top of Kara.  Kara hastily pulled Lena’s shorts down and left them around her knees so she could slide her hand back between her thighs, taking scant moments to slid her fingers through her arousal before she was pushing two of them inside of her.  Lena moaned at the slight stretch and pushed down until Kara’s fingers were hilted inside of her, then slowly rolled her hips.  

Kara stared up at her, slack jawed and a little hungry; her fingers gently pressed against her walls until she found the soft, spongy spot against Lena’s front wall that made her throw her head back and cry out to the ceiling.  “This spot,” she said hoarsely, leaning up to take Lena’s spit slick nipple back into her mouth, “feels like you’re trying to pull my hand into yourself.  Can you orgasm this way?”  

As she spoke, she curled her fingertips again and Lena lost her breath as her muscles seized suddenly and dragged her headlong into her orgasm.  Her pussy clenched hard around Kara’s fingers and a gush of fluid dampened Kara’s hips.  Lena was too lost to the feeling to realize what had happened until she slowly came back to herself and felt the damp coolness on her skin.  She looked down and saw the slick skin on Kara’s torso and felt a blush heat her skin immediately.  “Oh my god, I didn’t – shit, Kara, I didn’t mean to-”

“Lena.”  Kara’s voice was full of awe as she stared up at Lena, breath coming fast and hard while her fingers, still sheathed, flexed.  Lena groaned and Kara started up a slow rhythm again.  “That was _amazing._  Can you do it again?”  She urged Lena onto her back, out of the damp spot beneath her on the bed and laid between her spread legs.  

Sliding up Lena’s body so she could keep her fingers inside of her, Kara kissed her hard, all delving tongue and possessive nips of her teeth that left Lena panting for air that she couldn’t quite find.  “You smell delicious; I want to taste you now.”  Kara slid down Lena’s body like a body of water, blonde hair trickling ticklishly over Lena’s breasts and belly while she kept thrusting slowly into her.  

By the time her mouth began sucking another bruise beneath her navel, Lena was whining and had tangled her fingers through her hair to try and push her toward her cunt without success.  “ _Kara…_ ”

“Patience, sweetheart,” Kara murmured into her sweat-damp skin.  “Don’t you have a saying, ‘the journey is more important than the destination?’”  

Lena cried out in frustration when Kara removed her fingers and almost cried as they made lazy circles on the inside of her thigh.  “Right now,” she gasped, “I just want you to make me come again!”  

She felt Kara smirk against her skin, and then a probing tongue was fluttering insistently against her clit.  Lena’s knees tightened around Kara’s shoulder as she rolled her hips against her mouth and firmed her grip in her hair.  “There, _there, yes please fucktherekeepgoing!-_ ”  

A frantic moan left her lips when three fingers were suddenly pushing into her again and pressing hard against her front wall, and Lena felt the first flutters of her orgasm roll through her when Kara curled her fingers and sucked on her clit at the same time.  She threw her head back and wailed soundlessly at the ceiling, feeling her come flood out of her with each clench of her cunt.  She almost cried when Kara pulled her fingers out, but the hot wash of her mouth attaching to her fluttering sex drove her to another, smaller orgasm that left her floundering for breath.  

Kara’s hands kneaded her hips soothingly as she came down and her mouth drew juddering aftershocks from her body as she licked at her labia and clit, claiming each successive pulse of come with a happy sound.  Lena eventually laid limp and sweaty under her, fingers numbly carding through her thoroughly mussed hair until Kara laid a final kiss on her twitching clit and climbed up her body to press her lips to her chin, then her cheek, then the corner of her mouth.  

Lena turned her head and caught her mouth, sucking on her lip and then dipping her tongue inside to taste herself on Kara.  “Mmm, can’t feel my legs,” she said giddily.  

Kara snorted and buried her face in her neck, lowering her weight onto Lena and comfortably nestling herself between her thighs.  “Feels good?”

“The best.  Need to do that again sometime soon, like the feeling of your fingers stretching me and filling me.”  Kara flushed and Lena giggled madly, petting her face clumsily as a drowsy lethargy overcame her.  “Just give me a minute and I’ll return the favor.”

“No rush, sweetheart.  I can wait.”

“Kara – you just made me gush _twice_.  I would be climbing the walls if I was you.”

“I would be incredibly impressed if you were capable of that, Lena,” Kara said with a straight face.  

Lena groaned and rolled her eyes with a fond smile, pushing Kara’s hair out of her face.  “Okay, how about this: I want you to come up and straddle my face so I can eat you out and I don’t have to move, because I honestly don’t think I could if I wanted to.”  

The wondering and awestruck look on Kara’s face made Lena grin broadly.  She crooked her finger at Kara, pulling on her underwear with her other hand so she moved up her body until her hands were on the headboard and she was staring down at Lena in disbelief.  “Relax, darling,” Lena said as she her hips down toward her face and stared hungrily at her sex.  She tugged her underwear aside and winked up at Kara as she licked her lips.  “And enjoy the ride.”


End file.
